


It Doesn't Matter

by ghostpeaches



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Humor, Kanda being a blunt piece of shit, Some Lou Fa bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpeaches/pseuds/ghostpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda has a list.<br/>A list of things he hates, a constantly changing, constantly expanding list as he discovers new things in the world that he loathes with a burning passion.<br/>And currently, this woman is slowly making her way to the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun drabble I wrote while taking a break from studying. :)

Kanda has a list.  
A list of things he hates, a constantly changing, constantly expanding list as he discovers new things in the world that he loathes with a burning passion.  
And currently, this woman is slowly making her way to the top. Not for any particular reason, no, of course not. Because if there was a specific reason, that reason would require him to do some very deep soul-searching, and he wasn’t quite that invested in his hatred of her.  
Currently, she was spoon-feeding a certain Exorcist with a far too happy expression on her face. No one should look so happy spoon-feeding anyone. It’s a disgusting, tedious task; no matter who it is you’re feeding.  
Kanda isn’t sure why he’s even still there, perhaps only because the woman keeps sending him looks that are halfway between why-are-you-still-here and bet-you-wish-this-was-you. No, she’s very wrong about the latter. Kanda does not wish such a task upon himself, no, not in the slightest. Spoon-feeding Allen isn’t on the top of his to-do-list. Not even in the slightest.  
Allen doesn’t even really need to be fed in this manner. Well, yeah, he does. But he’s not some sort of invalid. The only things injured are his hands, the right covered in third-degree burns and the left momentarily paralyzed. So his hands hang limply at his sides, and the girl exuberantly offers spoonful after spoonful to him while he smiles politely and she chatters mindlessly to him. Kanda has no idea why he’s still enduring this so patiently. A small part of him is waiting for this stupid woman to just leave so the poor, polite, exhausted beansprout can just get some goddamn sleep. The kid, wonder of all wonders, is too nice, too fucking polite, to tell the woman that he’s tired, so he just sits there and endures, with drooping eyes and a stooped posture until the bowl is empty. He expects her to leave, but she simply sets the bowl aside and continues chattering.  
“Excuse me, whatever your name is.” The woman’s head whips around, dark twin braids twirling behind.  
“Me?”  
“Well obviously. I know beansprout’s name.”  
“B-bean…?” The woman begins confusedly. No one notices.  
“Even though you never use it,” mutters Allen with a scowl.  
“Anyways.” Kanda snaps, giving Allen a look. “You.” He turns back to the woman, whose expression is indignant. “I need to go over mission reports with him and you’re not allowed to be in here.”  
“I-I’m not?”  
“No.”  
“Well I’m very sorry… s-sir.”  
“Get out.” She nods, shooting him a glare before scurrying out the door.  
“That was mean of you. And besides, she can be in here for mission reports.”  
“I know.”  
“Then why did you send her off?”  
“Because she was talking your goddamn ear off and you need to fucking sleep, Moyashi.” Allen’s expression, which had before been pinched with annoyance, was now one of gratitude.  
“Really? Well I mean, I could’ve-”  
“No, you couldn’t, and that was the problem.” Kanda shoulders Mugen and gives Allen a curt nod. “I’ll be off. Fucking sleep for once.” Allen gives a slight laugh.  
“Oh, I will, Kanda.” He replies, still giggling slightly.  
As Kanda walks out the door, the woman is standing there as though ready to go back in once he was done, and Kanda rolls his eyes at her persistence. “Listen, woman. He’s not interested in you, so back off.”  
“Wh-what?”  
“He’s. Not. Interested. In. You.” Kanda states calmly, gritting his teeth on every word.  
“How do you know?” She asks, cheeks flushed and mouth in an ugly pout.  
“Because.” Kanda replies, turning to walk down the hallway. “He likes it in the ass.”  
He wishes he could see the expression on her face.

Kanda has a list.  
It is a list of things he does like. It is a small list, but a slowly growing one.  
And near the top of that list is scaring off Allen Walker’s potential “suitors” in that exact same fashion every time.


End file.
